


Selfish

by GodFearsMe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, FTM Pariston Hill, Frenemies with Benefits, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Pariston Hill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodFearsMe/pseuds/GodFearsMe
Summary: "Oh isn't this nostalgic? I won't even lie, I have missed this," the blonde sighed, bringing a hand to lightly caress the lightly bearded chin of the other man. Pariston brought his mouth to Ging's ear, "Tell me, did you miss it too?"
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 30





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something explicit in QUITE a long time, I might be a little rusty! I hope you enjoy.

Ging let out a low sigh and brushed his fingers through his dark hair. God it's just been _so long_. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. It's been literal _years_ since the last time, but being the selfish asshole he is, if he felt he wanted something he would try his best to get it.

The gruff man found himself outside a door, a very specific door, a familiar door. Right before he knocked, the door opened. 

"So _good_ to see you finally made it Ging!" Pariston Hill smiled, moving out of the way of the door to let the smaller man pass. Ging looked around, the apartment still looked as it did years ago, not much changed, it was plain and minimalistic. "Take your shoes off before you come in-" Ging cut Pariston short and kicked off his shoes, towards the other man.

"Would you like anything? I could make tea," the blonde offered and Ging grunted, "I didn't come here for small talk and snacks. Can we please just fuck already? It's been less than a minute and I'm already irritated."

"Ever the charmer," Pariston sighed. He turned and stretched his arms above his head for a second before walking towards the direction of his bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ging still standing still by the door, "Well?"

The shorter man huffed before following the other, throwing his coat aside onto the ground. He heard a ' _tsk_ ' of disproval from Pariston but he must've not cared enough for he didn't turn back.

The bedroom door was already open and had natural light coming, no need for the lamp. Pariston turned back around to face Ging, "Oh isn't this nostalgic? I won't even lie, I _have_ missed this," the blonde sighed, bringing a hand to lightly caress the lightly bearded chin of the other man. Pariston brought his mouth to Ging's ear, a light whisper, "Tell me, did you miss it too?"

Ging ducked his head and pushed the other man forward, causing him to stumble. He kicked the door shut from behind him, Pariston stared up at him slightly smiling, leaning against the edge of the bed.

Not wasting any time, the shorter of the two pushed the other further onto his back and began to kiss him. Their breaths both hot and wet. This by all means wasn't a gentle kiss. Teeth grazing lips, biting, tongue on tongue, it was like they were fighting. The blonde let out a breathy moan as the other man situated himself on top of him.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Ging was already starting to get hard. He palmed himself through his pants and then pressed his hands into Pariston's chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. It took a good minute but he got Pariston out of his pants and top. The now half-naked man stared up at him, eyes glistening, "Your turn," he whispered, reaching for the other's clothes.

Slapping his hand away Ging shook his head, "I got this," he said before removing himself of his articles of clothing. Now both in their underwear.

Ging pushed Pariston by the shoulders back down onto the bed spreading his legs and pushing their clothed groins together. Throwing his head back, Ging let out a low sigh. He began rolling his hips and grinding into the other man. Pariston made little noises and bit his lip, Ging could see the blonde getting increasingly more wet as the act continued, staining his under garments.

"Ah, ah, Ging. Come on," he breathed out, trying to push his own boxers down. "Impatient," Ging said rolling his eyes. He ripped his own boxers off, his now fully hard cock springing out.

Pariston, now bare completely grasped at the bedsheets, grinning up at Ging. He spread his legs, making Ging stare for a good couple of seconds before taking a step forward.

Taking his hand, Ging sticked his fingers into the heat between Pariston's legs. He danced his fingers around the hole, picking up some of the wetness leaking out and bringing it to his mouth for a taste. He then brought his hand back down to rub it harshly on the blonde's clit, causing him to moan.

Ging took hold of his cock and pressed the head into Pariston's labia, rubbing it around from right above his hole and against his clit. He did this for a good minute, small grunts of pleasure escaping him as Pariston let out much louder, deeper moans. Ever the peformer.

The dark haired man rubbed his cock against the other's clit one last time before bringing it down to the opening in his vagina, "Ready?"

Pariston laughed and nodded, wrapping his legs a little above Ging's waist. Ging smirked and pushed the head in, kept pushing in until he was balls deep within the other man.

The blonde let out a gasp and closed his dark eyes, hands twisting the sheets beneath him. " _Ah, Ging!"_ He moaned out, which was undoubtedly an exaggeration, but honestly Ging didn't really give a shit.

Giving a few shallow thrusts to start, the shorter man let out a moan, before speeding up. He made sure to set a proper rhythm for his thrusts, bringing the head of his dick to the edge of Pariston wet cunt and thrusting harshly back in, his balls pressing hard against the other.

Ging leaned down and started to place hickeys along the chest of the other man, biting the sensitive skin by his collarbones and sucking his nipples. Pariston didn't stop moaning, with every thrust he gasped and the second he felt the tongue on his nipple he let out a deep grunt. Throughout all this Ging didn't stop thrusting, continuing to fuck the other man thoroughly.

He quickened his pace, feeling that his climax was on it's way, Ging brought his hand down to Pariston's clit once again and rubbed it, the blonde moaning in response, eyes half lidded and heavily breathing. 

The wetness pouring from the hole his dick was buried inside, the soft moans, the twitching walls of Pariston's cunt, it all got to be too much and Ging felt himself climax, still rubbing the other's clit, his cum then filling Pariston's tight hole.

The blonde arched his back and let out a wail as he came, Ging then removing his hand.

He pulled out and watched as his cum poured out of the other's pink little hole. Pariston let out a sigh of content.

Ging plopped down right next to the other and stuck his fingers in his the other man's cunt, pushing the spilling cum back in. he took his finger out after a minute and brought it to Pariston's mouth, making him lick the cum off of it, to which he happily lapped up.

When finished the blonde sat up, "Round two?" he asked grinning.

Ging sighed and stretched, a smirk on his face, "You read my mind."


End file.
